Star crossed
by HelveticaNEMH
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up more than two months ago and Kurt thinks he's ready to move on but Blaine might be having a harder time with the recent split. Rachel is determined to keep Kurt happy but seems to not approve of his choice of men. Tina is trying to help Blaine realize that he should try to fix the relationship. Everything up to 'Goodbye' is canon
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on 'Just Like Porcelain" but the spoilers of season 4 just got me inspired! I'll try to keep this and the other story well balanced! **

**The song that the band covers is 'Mother mary' by Foxboro Hot Tubs**

* * *

Kurt was miserable, it had been two months since he and Blaine broke up. At times, he didn't know what to do with himself. He was so used to waking up to little, cute text messages, or going home and being greeted by a Skype chat. But no. Those things weren't going to happen. No more phone calls, no more video chats. Nothing.

Rachel was pretty heart broken herself, but she seemed to slowly be moving on from Finn. She met some guy named Brody, that she would not stop talking about. One day she would be annoyed, the next, she was impressed by something he did. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or ask for advice. He really needed to get over Blaine. For all Kurt knew, he could have been gallivanting with some other guy. Kurt couldn't be stuck moping around, no!

He and Rachel decided that maybe it was time to get out and do something. They were in New York city! The two couldn't sit in their rooms doing nothing, no, they had to go out and explore the city, maybe even do something reckless.

"Kurt, Kurt!" Rachel called after him, scurrying behind her friend, quickly locking their arms when she got the chance. "Are you sure we won't get caught?" She asked in a hushed and very panicked tone.

Kurt looked back at Rachel, his brows furrowing. "Well, if you continue acting like that, then no.. we'll probably end up caught." With that, Rachel zipped her lips and proceeded to walk alongside Kurt.

The two decided that it was time to go clubbing. Sure, it was the cliche thing to do, seeing that now, the two were single, but who said that life couldn't be cliche sometimes? So, Kurt got hold of his old, fake ID and Rachel managed to find someone in NYADA who made some, cheap. The two felt the adrenaline run through them. Kurt, tried to keep himself composed, as Rachel dug her fingers nervously into his arm.

As they reached the entrance, Kurt pulled out the ID, Rachel already seemed to have her's in hand. The bouncer hardly even gave the IDs a glance before he let them in. Rachel bit back a squeal and Kurt just plastered a smile on his face as the two walked in. "I feel so... bad ass," Rachel whispered into Kurt's ear. The boy merely smiled back at her as he glanced around the club. Lights flashed and created a blue and purple hue. To their left, there was the bar, to their right were booths and tables set up, and right ahead was the dance floor and a stage. By the looks of it, a band was about to play.

"Looks like we made it right on time, come on!" Rachel pulled Kurt forward and forced the both of them right to the middle of the crowd. As if on cue, the lead singer turned to face the crowd, bobbing to the beat of the music. He clutched onto the microphone as if it was his lifeline as he began to sing.

_"Do you want to elope tonight_

_Getting lost in the shadows_  
_All dressed up like a switchblade knife_  
_Let's hang in love from the gallows"_

Rachel couldn't help but giggle, she looked up at Kurt, obviously happy that the two decided to go out to the club.

_"Or we can take a walk around the lake_  
_There's a garden in the park there_  
_Under the stars next to the fireside_

_anywhere is better than here"_

The singer reached his hand out and leaned towards the crowd.

_"Oh Mother Mary, take my hand_  
_I'll be a saint, I'll be your man_  
_I'll do most anything, 'cause I don't care ..._  
_Oh Mother Mary, take my hand."_

Then, without any warning, the singer jumped off the stage, the crowd cheered him on, praising him as if he were some sort of God, well, mostly the girls did that. He smiled at one of the girls and began to sing to her, holding his microphone tight.

_"Take a ride on the midnight train_  
_We'll fall asleep at the station_  
_Too much wine, driving me insane_  
_And then we'll miss our destination"_

The girl tried to take hold onto him, but he turned the other direction and sang to the crowd again.

_"Oh well, too bad, who cares, it's all right._  
_As long as we will stick together_  
_In hell we'll run in rows of sunshine_  
_We'll watch it rise and shine forever"_

He then, looked directly at Kurt and met his eyes. Kurt noticed this and was frozen, eyes wide. The singer beckoned Kurt closer but the boy shook his head. Rachel though, did not approve of Kurt's meek behavior. "Go!" She pushed him forward and with a gasp, Kurt was in front of the mystery singer.

_"Oh Mother Mary, take my hand"_

_He took Kurt's hand, causing the boy to blush._  
_"I'll be a saint, I'll be your man_  
_I'll do most anything, 'cause I don't care ..."_

Right then Kurt's hand was kissed. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

_"Oh Mother Mary, take my hand."_

When the song ended, the singer looked up at Kurt. "Well hello."

Kurt took in a breath. "Hi."

* * *

Blaine sat back on the bed in Sugar's bedroom. He listened as Tina attempted to explain why they should not watch 'Legally Blonde' for the second movie night in a row and instead watch 'Mean Girls'.

"My house, my rules!"

"Sugar, that isn't fair, we're the guests! Right, Blaine?" Both Tina and Sugar turned to look over at Blaine.

"Hey, I'm good with this, all I need is popcorn," Blaine joked with a shrug.

Tina huffed and Sugar just groaned. "Where is the popcorn anyways, I told the butler to bring it up here, like, ten minutes ago!" And with that, the girl stomped out of her room.

Tina sighed and collapsed on the bed. She took a pillow and smashed it against her face. "Do me a favor, Blaine.. hold this down and make sure I stop moving, okay?"

Blaine chuckled at his friend's dramatics. "That's a bit morbid," he picked up the pillow and tilted his head to the side. "Don't you think?" Tina groaned and sat up. "Besides, you'll miss the popcorn."

Tina rolled her eyes at Blaine and turned to face him entirely. "So?"

"So?"

Tina huffed and began to pick at the pillow she was using before. "You still seem out of it-"

"Tina.. can we not?"

"Blaine-"

"No."

"But you and Kurt-"

"Are over.-"

"I have the popcorn!" Both Tina and Blaine looked over to see Sugar doing a little shimmy before placing the bowl on the bed. "Now, I decided that instead of going with Legally Blonde tonight, or Tina's pick, we will watch 'Clueless'."

"Sugar, does that pick hit a little close to home?" Tina asked. Blaine bit back a snicker as he stared at Tina in disbelief.

"No... why?"

"No reason."

* * *

Kurt sat at the bar, watching over Rachel. He supposed that she was drowning her sorrows with alcohol. Sure, she acted like she was completely over Finn and tried to mask the pain with obsessing over Brody, but Kurt knew better. He would switch glances; Rachel, the band, Rachel, the band. Kurt didn't understand why, but the lead singer was grabbing his attention. Before Kurt could even find out the mystery man's name, he was pulled aside to perform the next song.

"Kurt!" The boy turned, noticing that Rachel was stumbling over to him. "Are you having fun?! B-Because I'm having lots and lots of fun!" She extended fun and let out a very obnoxious giggle.

The boy rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yeah, loads."

"Hey!" She pointed at her friend. "Don't-don't use that tone with me sir, I'm-I'm here because you're my best friend and you've been sad and mopey for months." Before Kurt could even respond, his friend snuggled up against his arm, a dopey grin plastered on her face. "I love you.."

Kurt sighed and patted her head. "I love you too.."

"She your sister?"

Kurt's head snapped up from where the voice came from. It was the singer. "Um.. yeah, sort of." Kurt didn't even notice when the band stopped playing.

The singer nodded and sat on the stool next to Kurt. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Um-"

"He's still sad!" Rachel suddenly said, standing up straight and walking over towards the other man. "You should fix that while I go get something to drinkie-drink."

Before the two boys could respond, Rachel turned to the bartender and ordered herself something to drink. "Drinkie-drink?" The guy asked, furrowing a brow.

"I don't even bother asking anymore..." Kurt muttered as a response.

"Good, it's better not to question the drunken female," the guy extended a hand over to Kurt. "I'm Gabe."

Kurt took his hand and shook it. "Kurt."

Gabe smiled and was about to say something else when suddenly a girl draped over his shoulder, said girl was Rachel. "You- you are like..." Rachel didn't even finish her sentence. She leaned closer to his face, he sat still, not even responding. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Gabe sighed. "I think it's time you go home."

Kurt nodded in agreement and stood up. "I guess I should go-"

"Give me your keys," Gabe suddenly said, his hand reaching out.

"E-excuse me?"

The other man rolled his eyes and stood up, holding Rachel as he did so. "I saw you take two drinks, I'm not letting you risk it." He then shrugged and had a smirk on his face. "Plus, I just met you. I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Kurt blushed at the comment but shook his head. "I don't even know you."

"And you never will if you stick with no."

* * *

Kurt opened the door to his apartment. "You have Rachel, right?" He looked back Gabe, who was carrying a very unconscious Rachel.

"Yeah, she's right here," he muttered as he stepped into the apartment. "Where do I put her?" He faced Kurt, a brow up.

Kurt began to walk forward. "My room."

"Oh, I get to go in your room? Shouldn't I buy you dinner first?" Gabe asked jokingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but there was an obvious smile on his face. He opened the door to his room and moved to the side so Gabe could set Rachel down. "The place looks nice," Gabe commented as he gently laid Rachel down on the bed. He took the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and draped it over her. The girl responded by grabbing tightly onto the fabric and snuggling it against herself.

Kurt smiled at Gabe. "Thanks.." He looked over at Rachel. "We should let her sleep."

Gabe didn't even wait another second, he stepped around Kurt and out the room. Kurt followed him and noticed where he was going. "Is your screen door locked?" Gabe asked as he walked further into the living room and over the the door leading to the balcony.

"Um, yeah, there's a rod at the top.."

"Gotcha," Gabe muttered as he reached up and unlocked the screen. He pulled it open and turned to face Kurt. "Come outside with me."

Kurt nodded and made his way outside with Gabe. "Thanks.. for helping with Rachel, by the way.. that was really nice of you," Kurt muttered.

"All in a day's work," Gabe muttered as he reached into his pocket to pull out a box of cigarettes. "You want one?"

Kurt shook his head. "Um.. no, I don't smoke..."

Gabe smiled and took out a lighter and lit a cigarette for himself. He took a long puff. "You're adorable." Kurt blushed and leaned against the railing of the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to get an update in before I start school tomorrow. The song used is Ashley Parker Angel's 'Apology'**

* * *

Blaine couldn't help himself, it was a bad habit that he developed. He would walk to his locker to get his things and then he would go over to Kurt's old locker, as if he would be there waiting for him. He knew it was mental torture. He knew it physically pained him to do that every morning, but he did it anyways. He took the steps, his shoes echoing on the linoleum floor beneath him. He just needed to see it every morning, he had to see that Kurt really was gone.

When he made it to the locker, his heart dropped, his eyes grew wide and he almost dropped his binder on the floor.

There was someone there. Someone was assigned Kurt's locker.

Blaine forgot how to breathe for a second there. The world seemed to stand still. He didn't really understand why he was standing there, so stunned. It wasn't like Blaine was expecting the locker to be vacant until he graduated. It was just so strange seeing someone else that was not Kurt, standing there, pulling things inside. Was it possible that the mere sight of it was painful? Because Blaine's whole body was aching.

"Excuse me?" Blaine finally snapped out of his trance at the sound of the voice. "Can I ask you what exactly you are staring at?" Blaine noticed who was speaking to him.

"Oh... I'm sorry, it's rude of me to stare. Um.. you're new, right?" Blaine asked in attempt to be polite.

The student closed the locker and faced Blaine again. "Yeah, moved from California," the boy admitted, walking up to Blaine. He had a small smile on his face and clutched onto his bag, as if he was nervous of Blaine. "I'm Joey," the boy greet, extending his hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine did so and smiled. "Blaine."

Joey pulled his hand back and pushed his dirty blonde hair out of his face. He seemed young, a freshman most likely. "So, um... mind being my tour guide or something?" He asked. "Like I said, I'm new and I would hate to do something really stupid my first day."

Blaine nodded, he was more than happy to be in assistance for the new kid. "Of course."

Joey smiled broadly. "You might not know it, but you're a lifesaver, Blaine," he let out a relieved sigh as Blaine merely chuckled. Though, he was upset that the locker was taken by another, he was glad that it was by someone as seemingly kind as Joey.

Blaine sat down for lunch, Joey by his side. He noticed throughout the day that the new kid was a very avid talker. Due to that, he learned that Joey's whole name was Joseph Timothy Walker. He was born and raised in Los Angeles. He moved to Lima because his parents divorced, so now he lives with his father. He has more family here than in LA. He has a pet iguana named Pablo the Great and a pet taranchula named Ozzy. He also learned that his grandfather lives with them as well and has a thing for calling people 'The Kid', no matter the age or gender.

"So, Blaine, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? I mean, I feel like I just talked your ear off..." Joey chuckled before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Oh, um.." Blaine thought for a while, wondering what exactly to say. "Well, I've lived in Ohio my whole life. I sing, dance-"

"You sing?" Joey interrupted.

Blaine nodded in response. "I'm a member of the Glee Club here, New Directions."

Joey rose a brow, swallowing the bite of pizza he was chewing on. "Glee Club? Like, show choir?" Blaine nodded again. "Are they accepting auditions?"

"We pretty much always are."

Joey seemed to jump up from excitement. "Oh, I could join! I sing, only a bit though. But I feel like if I join, I could get better."

Blaine couldn't help but find Joey's eagerness endearing. "Yeah, that would be great! We have a meeting after school today, if you want to tag along?"

Joey nodded excitedly. "Yeah, that would be really, really awesome, dude!"

* * *

_Mon 17 Dec (2:15)_

_**Rachel:**__ Hey Blaine!_

_(2:15)_

_**Blaine:**__ Hey Rachel, how are you?_

_(2:16)_

_**Rachel:**__ I'm alright, I'm not interrupting anything am I?_

_(2:17) _

_**Blaine:**__ Not really. I just finished my class work so now I wait for it to end, why?_

_(2:17)_

_**Rachel:**__ Have you, well.. When do you think it's fast to move on from a breakup?_

_(2:18)_

_**Blaine:**__ Rach, is this about Finn?_

_(2:18)_

_**Rachel:**__ Can we say it is?_

_(2:19)_

_**Blaine:**__ I don't understand..?_

_(2:20)_

_**Rachel:**__ Just answer my question please_

_(2:21)_

_**Blaine:**__ Rachel, what is this about?_

_(2:21)_

_**Rachel:**__ Nothing, forget it._

Rachel put her phone down on the armrest of her couch as she looked over at Kurt on the other end. He was biting back chuckles, his eyes practically glue to his phone. If she knew that he would move on so quickly and on to Gabe, she wouldn't had pushed him towards his direction at the club.

"Rachel.."

"Hmm?"

"You're staring."

Rachel blinked a few times, snapping out of her spaced out state. "Oh, sorry.." She muttered.

"You know, you could change the channel if you want, I'm not forcing you to watch 'The Notebook' you know," Kurt said with a huff as he set his phone down on his lap.

"Oh.. no, it's fine, really.." Rachel sighed and rested her head back. "Don't worry about it..."

* * *

Blaine stood by his locker, waiting for Joey to meet with him. It was agreed that they would meet up after classes were over so that Joey could audition for glee. He was thinking about what Rachel might have been talking about during her texts. The two still talked from time to time. He would sometimes ask about Kurt but he would usually get "Why won't you talk to him?" or "He's doing okay, I suppose" as answers.

"Hey, are we ready to go?"

Blaine looked over to see a very excited Joey in front of him. "Yeah, come on," Blaine replied, pushing all thoughts about Rachel's texts out of his head. The two walked over to the choir room, the rest of the members were sitting around, chatting about their classes and what they did that weekend.

"Blaine, who's that? Is he your new stalker?" She asked him. Everyone looked over at Blaine, including Mr. Shue.

"I'm not stalking anyone," Joey stated, completely confused by what was going on.

Blaine just huffed. "No, this is Joey, he's new and he's interested in joining the glee club." Mr. Shue eyed Joey curiously as the boy nodded in agreement to what was said. Blaine patted Joey on the back, as if wishing him good luck.

"Why don't you show us what you got, Joey?" Mr. Shue asked, a friendly smile on his face.

"Yeah.." Joey muttered. He turned to face Brad and quietly said something. The piano man nodded and stood up, letting Joey sit down. The boy straightened his back and began to play the song.

_"Close to you, so far away,_  
_A rented room, an empty space,_  
_Sirens bleeding through the open door,_  
_Movie scene in black and white,_  
_The snow falls down alone tonight._  
_No one's ever felt like this before._

_What went wrong with you and me?_  
_This is my apology._  
_'Cos even when I fall asleep, you stay with me,_  
_You stay with me._

_Stuck inside a broken frame,_  
_Watching as seasons change,_  
_Hoping time will finally set me free,_  
_Suddenly, you're standing there,_  
_A crowded street, a lonely stare,_  
_A thousand miles of traffic in between._

_What went wrong with you and me?_  
_This is my apology._  
_From the moment that I leave, you stay with me,_  
_You stay with me._

_Every letter that you wrote stays with me,_  
_And every promise that I broke, stays with me,_  
_And everything that's left inside, stays with me,_  
_It stays with me._

_Close to you, so far away,_  
_A rented room, an empty space,_  
_Sirens bleeding through the open door,_  
_Movie scene in black and white,_  
_The snow falls down alone tonight._  
_No one's ever felt like this before."_

Everyone sat in awe as the song ended. Joey's voice was strong and laced with emotion. Blaine didn't notice until everyone began to applaud, but he had teared up. A single droplet rolled slowly down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, not wanting to show to anyone that the song had struck a nerve. He sniffed and clapped along. He forced a smile to show that he was supporting Joey.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the delay! School has just been taking up most of my time! I'll try to update faster, but until then, enjoy! (Warning: This chapter is un-beta'd so there are probably some errors)**

* * *

The house was quiet, it showed no sign of life inhabiting inside its walls. Though it was highly untrue. Blaine sat inside, curled up in his bed. Between the type of his index finger and thumb was a photo, taken a little less than over a year ago. He remembered the exact day and moment.

Blaine's and Kurt's parents were both conveniently our of town. The boys took advantage of the freedom and had a sleepover. The following morning, Blaine took his camera and began to take photos. Kurt begged him to put the camera away, saying that he looked like a mess. Blaine obviously disagreed in what Kurt was saying, believing that he looked breathtaking. In the photo, Kurt was sitting on the bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was askew and the expression in his face was do tired but utterly blissful.

Blaine let out a sigh and set down the photo. He regretted doing what he did. If only he didn't let temptation get in the way. He deserved this feeling, this feeling of lonliness and self-hatred. Kurt deserved better than him.

_-ring, ring, ring-_

Blaine looked over at his cell phone, Joey's name blinked on the screen. "Hello?" Blaine greeted. "Hey Blaine. Are you busy?" Joey asked. "No, why?" Blaine replied, curiosity laced his voice. Joey let out a light-hearted chuckle. "Mind helping a poor sophomore out with algebra?"

* * *

The strong scent of coffee was nostalgic For Kurt. Countless memories clouded Kurt's mind, but sadly, left a bitter after taste. "So, this is what you do everyday?"

Kurt looked up at the young, mysterious man who kept him company. He smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah," he watched as the man, Gabe, scooted over next to him.

"That's cute. Every time we so something you wanna do, I find it adorable," Gabe commented, a smug grin set on his face. Kurt rose a brow. He was already used to Gabe's small comments, but he still tended to question them.

"Adorable?"

"Innocent, simplistic-"

Kurt scoffed, "now that's insulting."

Gabe chuckled and shook his head. "Don't get so insulted, makes you more irresistible…" The man leaned in, closer to Kurt and kissed him softly on the neck. Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine, causing him to squirm. The familiarly chuckled escaped from Gabe's lips before he stood. "I need to show you what a real date is like."

Kurt let out a nervous chuckle, "a real date?" Gabe simply nodded and took a sip of his drink. "What's a real date?"

The young man smirked and eyed Kurt. "I'll let you know," Gabe muttered as he walked away.

Kurt sat, stunned by Gabe's words, though that did not mean that a smile was not curled on his lips.

* * *

Blaine parked his car in front of a white paneled house. A single grey car was parked upfront. Flowers were randomly planted around the grass. Blaine stood did a moment, finding the scenery a bit too, homely for him, if even possible. He walked forward and around the car. He made if to the door, he could faintly hear what seemed to be a tv blaring from inside, adding life to the house. He knocked and waited, but only for a mere fifteen seconds for the door to open. In front of him was an older man, well in his sixties, with thin, greying hair which was combed back very neatly. Wire-rimmed glasses perched on his pointed nose. His blue eyes seemed to peer straight through Blaine's hazel. He wore a simple white shirt and navy blue pants. "What'd you want, Kid?"

"Um… Is Joey here?" Blaine asked, his voice meek. The man sized Blaine up before grumbling under his breath and stepping out the way. Blaine smiled politely and walked inside. The interior was quite spacious and with a middle eastern feel. Blaine clutched tightly on his bag and slowly made his way through the house. He soon found himself at the far end by a sliding, screen door. He peered through the glass.

There was a gazebo Surrounded by flower beds. In the center was a bench, Joey sat upon it with a book opened and phone in hand. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and slid open the door.

"Joey!" Blaine called out. Joey glanced up, a smile set on his lips. Blaine walked over to the gazebo and to the bench. He sat across the other boy, "hey there."

"Hey, you have no idea how thankful I am for you coming over," Joey replied.

Blaine waved off the other boy's thanks, not wanting to make such a big deal out of a simple favor. "No, it's fine, really. I have no problem at all helping," he assured him. "Um... before we start... I was wondering... does your grandfather have some sort of dislike towards people?" Blaine asked, his mind going back to his short greet with his friend's grandfather just seconds ago.

Joey let out a chuckle, finding the question not only funny but quite predictable since he knew that his grandfather was not known for making great first impressions. "Well, you see, my grandfather is actually really kind. He just isn't one to be 'nice' seeing that he doesn't trust others so easily." Joey explained.

Blaine pressed his lips together as he thought of what to say. "If you don't mind my asking... is there a reason he does not trust others.. again, if you don't mind my asking.."

Joey nodded, his face suddenly sullen. "Yeah..." My grandmother, my mom, other family members just haven't been... the kindest.." Joey's voice trailed off, his eyes didn't seem as focused as they were before. By the looks of it, Joey really did not want to speak of the subject. Blaine wasn't going to force him to either. he instead gave Joey a small smile and looked down at the assignment the other boy had laid out in front of them. "We should get to work now."

* * *

The music was loud, thumping from wall to wall. The energy was up and everyone inside basked in it.

Gabe really wanted to take Kurt out to dance at the club, the same that they met in. Kurt had to admit, he was a bit frightened. The environment he was in was so unknown for him. Sure, he went out clubbing before, but it was just different. It left him meek.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked, his lips agasint Kurt's ear.

Kurt looked up at the young man and shook his head. "This is just different for me," Kurt explained simply.

Kurt felt Gabe's hinds rest on his hips, the simple touch was enough to make his face go red. "Don't worry, it'll all be fine," Gabe muttered as his hands gently rubbed circles over the surface of Kurt's pants. "Would you like a drink?"He asked, his lips again, close to Kurt's ear. Kurt was so flustered by how close Gabe was, he was only able to nod his answer to him. "Alright, I'll be right back." What that said, Gabe pecked Kurt on the cheek and walked away, leaving Kurt with a grin on his face. He tried to bite back the expression on his lips, but it was seeming to be impossible. Gabe made him feel good, something he had not felt since his break up with Blaine.

"Kurt!"

The boy turned around to face Gabe who was back with two drinks in his hands. Kurt reached over and took one for himself. "Thanks," Kurt muttered before he began to take a sip.

"Does it taste good?" Gabe asked as he took a sip for himself. Kurt nodded. "Good." He closed the distance between the two and placed his free hand on Kurt's hip. He slowly began to dance to the beat of the song playing. Kurt followed along. Gabe's hips moved against Kurt's, the boy tried to ignore the blush that crept up his cheeks as he danced along with Gabe.

The rest of the night seemed to be an on going pattern: drink, dance, drink, dance. Kurt hadn't really watched how much he did consume, he just did. Gabe said nothing about it since he was the one that continued to buy the drinks for Kurt. The dances turned more heated, they were grinding and Gabe would gently suck onto Kurt's neck at times. Gabe's hands were all over Kurt's body, but Kurt was too far gone to do anything about it.

Kurt soon was stumbling over his feet, causing him to chuckle. Gabe smiled softly and pressed his lips against Kurt's ear. "We should probably get going," he suggested.

Kurt looked up at Gabe and shook his head. "No, no, we can.. we can stay.."

Gabe chuckled and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "Don't worry, we'll go back to my place.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my God, I feel so bad for taking this long to update! I had so much stress with school and it de-motivated me to do anything! I had the outline written for months, the paper is so worn out and I have to squint to see the faded writing! But, I really hope that this chapter is good enough and I'll try so hard to stay updating! Again, this is un-beta'd so sorry about mistakes :( The song used in the end is "Love Don't Live Here Anymore" by Madonna**

* * *

His whole body ached, his head was pounding, if he stood it would be a good chance that he would end up throwing up. The room was too bright for his liking, his eyes squinted in hopes that he could focus better. He let out a groan and pulled the white bed sheets over his head. Wait, white? No Kurt's bed sheets were blue.

Kurt shot up, despite the fact that the quick movement made his stomach turn. He couldn't really focus on that though, he was too busy wondering where he was because he sure wasn't in his room. The boy slowly began to climb out of bed, ignoring his bodies protest. He opened the door and poked his head out.

"Morning."

Kurt jumped at the voice, his head quickly snapping to see who it was. "Gabe?"

The young man smiled and motioned for Kurt to come out of the room. He hesitated for a moment before nodding his head and stumbling out of the bedroom. "Easy there, don't want you to end up hurt now," Gabe muttered walking over to Kurt. He placed his arms around the younger boy, in hopes to help his balance.

" 'Em I at your place?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking.

"Yeah, you sorta passed out on the drive here," Gabe answered as he walked Kurt over to the leather couch.

Kurt looked down at his clothing and took notice that he was still wearing his outfit from the night before. "I guess that's why I didn't change..."

Gabe nodded his head and walked over to the kitchen. "I would ask if you wanted anything, but I doubt you even want to think about food," the young man called out.

Kurt let out a groan, he felt his stomach flop at the mere thought of food in his system. "That's what I thought." Gabe then took out a water bottle and handed it over to Kurt. "Here, try to drink slowly, okay?"

Kurt nodded, smiling softly at the other man.

* * *

Blaine was ready to leave school, the halls just seemed so empty without Kurt by his side. It was sad really, how much he needed Kurt to feel normal or even complete. How dependent he was.

"Blaine!"

The boy turned around, plastering a friendly smile when he noticed Tina hurrying over to his side. "Hey there," he greeted politely.

"Hey," she quickly greeted back. "Are you with Joey now?"

The question was so sudden that Blaine almost fell over from shock. "Wh-what?"

"So, are you?" She pushed on.

"Wh-no, why would you think that?" The boy asked, no sign of fake confusion.

Tina seemed taken aback by Blaine's reaction, she swore that she was going to get a confession from him. "Well, you two are always together, he practically always seems to find you where ever you are..."

Blaine instantly began to shake his head. "No, no-Tina, you're over analyzing this all, okay? Joey and I are only friends, nothing else."

Tina huffed but nodded her head. "Fine, okay." She paused for a moment, her eyes glancing around. "So... have you gone on Facebook lately?" Tina asked, her voice very slow and cautious.

Blaine shook his head, was it his fault for wanting to avoid Facebook for a while?

"Oh... well... I guess I should warn you now then... Kurt put some new photos up and well.. he's with another guy and they seem to be a bit more than friends," Tina explained, her voice filled with pity.

"Oh..." Blaine muttered. He wasn't showing it, but he was hurt, pained. The boy he loved more than anything in the world was off with some other guy. The situation made Blaine's heart heavy, as if it were going to fall out. "Well... I'm happy for him... really..." He lied.

Tina gave him a sad smile and simply nodded her head. She knew that the boy really didn't want to talk about Kurt and probably wanted some alone time, so she stepped away from him, and walked the other direction.

The boy inhaled deeply, hoping that it would help him calm down from the emotional outburst that threatened to escape from him. He knew that he had to get over Kurt and move on, he knew that it was the right thing to do. But how does one move on from their soulmate? How does one stop loving? Blaine grew desperate for the answers.

"Hi Blaine!" A familiar and very chipper voice speaks up. Blaine turned his head and noticed that Joey was almost by his side. Before the boy could even greet him, he was cut off. "I wanted to thank you for helping me out with my classwork, I think I might actually pass the class now," he continued on, a bright smile on his face.

Blaine returned the smile, though it was completely forced. "Hey, it's no problem, really-"

"Great! So, will you help me again?"

"Oh-um sure-"

"Great, so I'll see you later then?"

Blaine paused for a moment, as if he needed time to understand what exactly just happened. "U-umm, yeah, yeah sure," he muttered.

Joey nodded, the smile still on his face. "Awesome!"

* * *

Kurt hummed to himself as he fixed himself and Rachel some lunch. The two were pretty exhausted, mostly Kurt though. He still needed to catch up on his sleep, seeing that he hardly got any after the date with Gabe, even if it had been two days ago. Though, Rachel noticed that he was oddly chipper.

The girl cleared her throat, causing the boy to glance up at her. "So..." She muttered.

Kurt glanced up at the girl, his eyes wandering. "So..?"

"How are things with you and Gabe?" She asked, her face showed no change, it was like she felt obligated to ask. Kurt didn't care though, he needed to boast to someone about the amazing young man he scored.

"Amazing!" He blurted, dropping the pepper he had in his hands from excitement. The boy chuckled at the action and retrieved the fallen condiment. "Okay, so hear this-" He began. "We went out and I may or may have not drunken too much- but that doesn't matter, what matters is that he took me to his place and let me sleep there, no funny business." Kurt finished with a beaming smile on his face, he just couldn't conceal his excitement.

"Oh... wow.." His friend muttered.

"Oh?" Kurt set down the pepper next to the unfinished meals. "Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, his brows furrowing.

"I just... there's something wrong about him," Rachel admitted, standing up straight, as if she was ready for some sort of rebuttal to come out of Kurt.

"Excuse me? When did you start thinking this?" He didn't even wait for a response to come from Rachel. "Heck, last I checked, you were the one who wanted me to talk to him in the first place!"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I know, but sometimes first impressions are wrong. I don't know, but there's just something that I don't like, Kurt. Also... don't you think-"

"Don't I think what?"

"Don't you think that you might be trying to just get over Blaine?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide, but he didn't answer her.

* * *

"Alright guys, we have a great assignment coming up!" Mr. Shue announced as everyone settled down in the choir room. "we're going to have a contest-" Before he could even finish his statement, all the students began to go on and on about how they were going to blow the competition away.

"I'm so going to win this."

"Come on Tina, you don't win anything," Brittany added onto the girl's statement.

"I think I'm ready to win something with my sweet skills," Artie stated, a smile beaming on his features.

"Save it, Wheels," Kitty huffed.

"Hold on guys, I still haven't said what it's about." Once Mr. Shue spoke, all the students calmed down, waiting on what the assignment was. "This will be a duet assignment, but the twist is you have to perform a song from an artiest of the opposite gender-" Once again, the Glee clubbers got rowdy again. At that point, Mr. Shue just stepped down, glad that they were at least excited about the duets.

"Hey Blaine," a soft voice reached Blaine's ears. The boy called out turned around, facing Joey. "Do you want to be my duet partner?" He asked, a hopeful look on his face.

Blaine smiled back at the younger classmate and nodded. "Sure, I'd really like that, Joey," Blaine answered.

Joey's eyes seemed to shimmer with happiness when Blaine agreed to work with him. "Great! Come to my house tonight, I think I have a song we could do!"

Blaine let out a soft laugh, finding Joey's excitement really endearing. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Though the two boys didn't notice, Tina was paying attention to the whole conversation, a frown set on her face.

* * *

Blaine knocks on Joey's door and it wasn't long until it opened, revealing the boy he'd come to see. "Hey Blaine!" He greeted excitedly. Before the older of the two could even respond, he was pulled inside and led up the stairs.

He was taken to a room that he assumed was Joey's, the Batman posters gave it away. "Okay, so I've been tweaking with my keyboard," Joey began as he walked over to the grey instrument, motioning for his friend to sit down on the black chair in the corner of the room. "And I think that I found a song that we could sing," Joey continued on, an expression of pure excitement on his face.

"That's great," Blaine commented, taking a seat on the chair. He gazed up at Joey, smiling. "Let's hear it."

Joey nodded and set his hands over the keys of the board and began to sing.

_"You abandoned me_  
_Love don't live here anymore_  
_Just a vacancy_  
_Love don't live here anymore_

_When you lived inside of me_  
_There was nothing I could conceive_  
_That you wouldn't do for me_  
_Troubles seemed so far away_  
_You changed that right away_  
_Baby_

_You abandoned me_  
_Love don't live here anymore_  
_Just a vacancy_  
_Love don't live here anymore_

_Love don't live here anymore_  
_Just emptiness and memories_  
_Of what we had before_  
_You went away_  
_Found another place to stay_  
_Another home_

_You abandoned me_  
_Love don't live here anymore_  
_Just a vacancy_  
_Love don't live here anymore_

_In the windmills of my eyes_  
_Everyone can see_  
_The loneliness inside me_  
_Why'd ya have to go away_  
_Don't you know I miss you so_  
_And need your love_

_You abandoned me_  
_Love don't live here anymore_  
_Just a vacancy_  
_Love don't live here anymore_

_You abandoned me_  
_Love don't live here anymore_  
_Live here anymore_  
_Love don't live here anymore_  
_Don't live here anymore_  
_No no, don't, don't live here anymore_

_You abandoned me_  
_Love don't live here anymore_  
_No, it don't live here anymore_  
_Love don't live here anymore_  
_It don't live here anymore"_

When the song ended, Blaine was stunned. He knew that Joey had an amazing voice, probably one of the best ones for a long time, but he couldn't believe that his voice was that powerful. "Wow, Joey, that's... that's amazing and... really, really relatable.."


End file.
